


Cupcakes

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean comes home from the grocery store to a surprise in the kitchen.





	Cupcakes

Dean opened the door of the bunker, arms full of groceries.  He kicked the door closed with his foot as he trudged down the stairs, hoping that Sam was around to help him put things away – it was his very least favorite chore.

Shopping was fine. Putting things away was awful.

Dean stopped at the huge map table, setting down the bags so that he only took the kitchen-related ones to the kitchen.

“Sammy!” he roared over his shoulder, staying busy with his sorting.  “Get your ass out here and help me!”  He didn’t hear a response, but he figured Sam would just meet him in the kitchen – it was nearly dinner time anyways.  

Dean picked up the bags again and headed for the kitchen, mind elsewhere as he walked.  When he got to the doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Dean’s eyes moved across the room, taking in the state of things.  The kitchen was a mess.  There were pans and trays laying all around the room, covered with flour, chocolate, nuts, and other types of food.  There were some cracked eggs on the floor, and somehow a whisk had ended up hanging from one of the light fixtures.  

Once Dean’s surprise had calmed, he noticed the woman standing at the oven, wearing an apron that said “Hot Stuff Coming Through”, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and a worried look on her face.

She was pulling a tray out of the oven and studying it closely, not even noticing that Dean was now watching her.  He slowly walked in the room, making room on the counter for his grocery bags and setting them down.

When she still hadn’t noticed him, Dean walked over to her.  “Donna, babe,” he said, startling her.  “Whatcha doin?”

Donna looked up at him from studying her tray, brow still furrowed.  “Do these look like guitars to you?” she asked, motioning to the tray.

Dean looked down, seeing that she had made cupcakes.  “Guitars?” he clarified, leaning toward them even more.  Sure, he could see how the icing on the top was supposed to be shaped like something….but guitars?  Looked more like a blob than anything in particular.

Donna sighed, already knowing his answer.  “Nevermind,” she said, tossing the tray on the counter next to her.  Now Dean understood how the kitchen had gotten so messy – Donna just threw things every which way when she wasn’t pleased.

She walked over to where a mixing bowl sat, still full of a green goop, which Dean now suspected was cupcake mix.  He followed her as she began stirring.

“So…whatcha doin?” he asked again, hoping Donna would give him an actual answer this time.  
She stopped stirring, looking up at him. “I came over so we could hang out tonight,” she answered, giving him a small smile.

“You wanted to bake cupcakes with me?” he asked, unsure of whether she thought something like that would interest him.

“Well,” Donna huffed. “No.  Not really.  I got here a while ago, right after you had left apparently, so I went to watch some Netflix.  One thing led to another, and I was watching Cupcake Wars.”

Dean chuckled, knowing exactly how the void of Netflix sucked you in.

“Next thing I know, I really want a cupcake.  But not just a boring old vanilla one,” she clarified, as she stirred the mix even faster, “a super fancy one like they make on the show, and then I wanted to challenge myself to see if I could do what they do, and I really thought I could, but-“

“Donna,” Dean interrupted, stopping her from speaking and stirring any faster than she already was. “I get it.”

She smiled, turning toward him.  “You do?”

Dean nodded, reaching up to brush the hair out of her face.  “I do.  The thing I don’t really get…” he trailed off, looking around the messy kitchen. “Is all that.”

The sweep of his hand toward the room around them made Donna look at the mess she’d made, and she gasped. “Oh fiddlesticks!  Did I do all that?”

Dean full on laughed at her surprise, knowing that she had been in the zone when she made the mess and didn’t even realize it was happening.  He could only watch as Donna moved about, piling trays upon trays and tossing them into the industrial sink, grabbing an already dirty rag to wipe down the tables.  After about thirty seconds of her rushing around, he reached out his hand to stop her.

“Donna, sweetheart.”

The sound of Dean’s voice stopped her movement, and he pulled her by her arm so he could kiss her on the forehead.  “Let me help, yeah?  Then we can try to make your fancy-schmancy cupcake together.”

Donna’s smile lit up like a candle, making Dean’s stomach turn in happiness.  “Sure, Dean-O,” she replied, and they got to work.  In almost no time, the kitchen was relatively clean, the groceries were put away, and they were doing their best to make a bacon-chocolate cupcake.


End file.
